Warmth
by Puffi The Insane
Summary: Sweden has questions. Finland answers them. In a rather unusual way. One-shot, RATED M FOR A REASON.


A roleplay between myself and little_julitan off LiveJournal. Yeah. I have no words.

And this is why I shouldn't do roleplays at 11 at night and continue them for three days.

OKAY! Fic info time!

Title: Warmth  
Author/Artist: Puffi The Insane and little_julitan  
Character(s) or Pairing(s): Sweden, Finland, Sweden/Finland  
Rating: NC-17, bitches. XD  
Warnings: SMUT, enough fluff to choke a teddy bear.

* * *

It was spring, the sun was out, the grass had begun growing, and it was warm. Which was nice, considering how cold it normally was. Sweden was glad, his wife wasn't a fan of the cold. Of course, considering most of Finland's lands were further north than his, warmth wasn't the easiest thing to find. That seemed to be part of the reason the smaller man stayed with him- after all, he didn't seem to consider Sweden his husband.

Sweden frowned slightly at the thought. He'd gotten Finland what he wanted, hadn't he? He'd gotten him a home, a dog, a child...

The Swede jerked. Maybe there was something else Finland wanted? What? His wife would tell him anything he wanted, wouldn't he? Well, Finland _was_ shy sometimes... Maybe it was something he was scared to ask for? But what would Finland be afraid to ask for...?

Sweden shook off the train of though. Finland trusted him.

...Didn't he?

Finland laid happily in the field . He loved the warmth of spring after a harsh winter. He smiled remembering the even warmer summer would come soon. Even though he had a late autumn almost into winter birthday, he never could like the cold.... except for... He blushed. Ever since they became allies, Sweden would always hold Finland during the cold nights of winter.

At first, it was very scary. Su-san's eyes were almost like looking at a monsters, but after some time, the Finnish man became used to the scary eyes. With that, he started to love the warm hugs and after that the man who gave them. Sure , Finland would always reject being his wife and even started to get embarrassed when Sealand called him "mommy," but this time, he only rejected and got embarrassed because he felt expected to do so. As Finland looked at the man next to him in the field, he had to wonder if Sweden knew that Finland loved him.

Sweden stared up at the near-cloudless sky over them. Then he felt eyes on him, and glanced down the meet the eyes of his wi-...ally. For a moment, the taller man just looked, admiring how _beautiful_ the Finn was, before speaking. ""id ya need som'thin', Fin?"

Finland looked at Sweden in surprise. "Huh? Why would you ask?"

Sweden couldn't help but look to the side. "Just wanted t' make sure ya had ever'thin' ya want." He was sure he was blushing.

Finland stared at the back of his love's head. How could he asked for more? Sweden already gave him so much. A home, a dog, a kid... The Finnish man smiled. "I already have what I want. I got you, right?"

Sweden jerked a little and looked back at Finland, looking rather startled. He wasn't really sure how to respond to that. "...Ah." He _knew_ he was blushing hard now.

Somehow, Finland got the answer he wanted. he thought for a second realizing something. "Su-san, is there anything that _you_ want?"

Sweden stared down at his beautiful, beautiful wife. He smiled, just a little. "Nah. 've got ya. Don't need 'nythin' else."

Finland blushed. Then for some reason, an idea of what he wanted came to his mind. "There is something I want though. " He sat up and leaned over the taller man before kissing him.

Sweden started slightly. He hadn't been expecting _that_. But it certainly wasn't unwanted and he wrapped his arms around Finland, pulling the smaller man closer as he kissed back.

Finland got the rest of his body on top of Sweden to get comfortable. His left hand went into the taller man's hair, and with some courage, the other found itself underneath the Swede's shirt. Finland blushed in embarrassment at his rash action, but he didn't stop touching the taller man's skin.

Sweden laid back obediently to allow his wife to lay on top of him, and, feeling Finland's hand move under his shirt, slid his own up the back of the smaller man's shirt. He hesitated for a moment, before nipping softly and carefully on the blonde's lower lip.

Finland moaned at the soft touch of the teeth on his lip and opened open his mouth a bit for the taller man. For some reason, he felt himself get warmer where it shouldn't be.

Sweden let his tongue sweep the inside of Finland's mouth, running it across his lover's teeth. Finland always tasted like the salmakki he loved so much. The taller man slid his hands down a bit, fingers brushing against the top of Finland's pants.

The Finnish man moaned again as he felt his lover explore his mouth, but when Sweden touched so close to where most shouldn't he felt the warmth of his groin grow. He was worried for second before his attention was all brought back to the man who had him captive in his arms.

The Swede pulled away, and for a moment, a string of saliva connected the two before snapping. "Fin..." He started, sounding a lot breathier than a few minutes before.

"Huh?" Finland asked half-dazed. "Nh~ I'm kinda hot."The smaller man started to unbutton his shirt and threw it off to the side. "Is Su-san hot too?" His hand found itself now playing with the top button of the other man's shirt.

Sweden caught the other man's wrists and in one swift movement flipped them over so his knees were planted on either side of Finland's hips. For a moment he just looked at Finland. Finally he spoke. "...Y'sure about this, Fin?" His voice was soft, and his glasses were slightly tilted, giving him a strange appearance.

The smaller man wiggled one of his wrists out of the taller man's surprising soft grip, reached up, and took off the taller man's glasses. He smiled a bit. "I'm sure as long as it's you, Su-san." He placed the glasses off to the side where his shirt had landed. He placed his hand willing back in the other man's grip.

Sweden let out a soft, shaky breath and rested his forehead against Finland's. This was followed by a slow, dizzying kiss as he slowly pulled one hand down from where he had pinned the Finn's and only paused when he found one of the smaller man's nipples, rolling it between his fingers.

Finland moaned and arched his back at the touch. In that moment, he felt his erection brushing the groin of his lover which seemed to be just as hard. His pants felt tighter at the touch.

Sweden groaned darkly into Finland's mouth at the brush of their groins, his other hand sliding down to brush against the Finn's stomach and finally settle just above the hem of his pants. He released the smaller man's mouth and moved down to mouth the other nipple, fingers stroking tantalizingly close to Finland's erection.

When would the Swede stop teasing him? Finland moaned again. Then again, it felt so... good. Though the pants on him were too tight. He moved one of his hands to his pants line and tried to get his own pants off.

Sweden noticed Finland's fumbling with his pants and decided to help, fingers deftly undoing the button. He paused a moment before pulling down the zipper.

Finland brought his other hand down to pull off his pants. He felt his face flush as he realized that now he lied mostly naked.

The taller man pulled back from his ministrations and stared at his wife for a moment, before pulling one hand up and brushing it across Finland's cheek.

The Finnish man smiled before bring his hands up to hold the one placed on his cheek. He moved the hand over his mouth and kissed the palm. before bring it down to his chest . "Don't stop, okay?"

Sweden's eyes softened, and he leaned down to place a soft kiss on Finland's lips. "Y're so beautiful, Fin." He murmured.

The smaller man blushed. "Ah... a-and... y-you're very handsome, Su-san."

Sweden brushed his lips over Finland's one more time before moving down to his neck, nuzzling softly. "L've ya..."

"I... I love you , too. So much." He moaned a bit at the affectionate touch.

Sweden scraped his teeth- lightly, so as not to hurt his smaller lover- over Finland's pulse point, feeling the excited fluttering of his heart against his lips. He ran one hand down the Finn's body, fingers brushing against the hardness in his boxers.

Finland moaned again as he arched his back, so his groin was pushed against the Swede's hand.

Sweden moved his thigh between Finland's legs, rubbing lightly. This freed up both his hands and he used the chance to pull his wife onto his lap, making him straddle his hips.

Finland looked down at Sweden's legs. He moved his hands to go down and undo the Swede's pants.

Sweden paused. "..Y'sure 'bout this, Fin?" He asked again. He wanted this... But he want to make sure his wife felt the same way.

The Finnish man nodded. "I'm sure. Like I said, as long as it's you, Su-san."

The Swede wrapped his arms around Finland's waist and pulled him closer, catching his lips in a fierce kiss.

The smaller man's hands went down to the taller's pant waistline. Why was he still wearing them?

Sweden released Finland's waist to assist him in undoing the bothersome material. After what seemed like an eternity, the button finally gave.

The zipper was easier to pull down. Finland tried pulling the pants entirely off, but found it impossible with

Sweden sitting like that.

Sweden shifted slightly and helped Finland get his pants off. He almost questioned his wife again, but knew the answer would remain the same. Instead, he slipped his fingers under the band of the smaller man's boxers, brushing against the soft hair there.

Finland moaned at the touch. He pushed himself against the hand.

Sweden's fingers slid down a bit, and began rubbing, gently, against the hard flesh down there.

Finland mewled at the touch. His hands trailed down the Swede's stomach and down to the man's boxers. He couldn't have all the pleasure, right? The Finnish man went into the boxes. He blushed before rubbing the head of the taller man's cock.

Sweden hissed at the touch. "Fin..." He murmured, before catching the smaller man's lips with his own, speeding up his movements.

The Finnish man bucked his hip at the faster moments. His thumb rolled over the tip of the Swede's cock.

Sweden pulled away. "Fin... Can we..." He hesitated to ask.

Finland nodded . His eyes closed from the heat surrounding is groin.

Sweden kissed him again, slowly. Fingers slick already with pre-cum moved to press against Finland's entrance.

Finland whined. He pushed down on the finger . It went in a bit. The Finnish man mewled. It hurt, but at the same time, it felt so right.

"Y' alright, Fin?" The taller man asked, worried about his small lover.

"Yes~" the Finnish man replied he tried to push the finger farther up, but had trouble. "Deeper~"

Sweden nodded slightly. "Alright." He slid the finger in deeper, almost to the knuckle.

Finland arched his back some in response. It hurt a bit but only a bit. The hand that was left on the Swede's cock squeezed the member in response. Finland tried to get the finger to move within him, but his boxers hinder the movement. His free hand found his boxers and pulled them off behind him.

Sweden groaned in response to the pressure, inadvertently pushing his finger in as deep as it could go, just barely grazing against something inside of Finland. "_Fin_..." He nearly gasped.

Finland whined in pleasure when the finger brushed a tensive spot inside him. "Ah~ Su-san~" He wanted more. It just felt so... he couldn't describe it.

The Swede shifted, before slowly pushing a second finger in, carefully watching his beautiful wife's face for any sign of pain.

As the second finger went it, Finland started to feel a bit of pain, but the pleasure over powered it. His breath hitched as he felt his sensitive area get brushed again. "More, please~ Ah~" He couldn't recognize the voice that left his mouth. Everything was so foreign to him, but the pleasure... it was the best.

Sweden kissed the smaller man, harsher than the others, before slowly sliding his fingers nearly all the way out and forcing them them back it.

Finland cried softly as the one spot was hit perfectly. Somehow, his other hand still inside Sweden's boxers reacted. The hand jerked the Swede's cock.

Sweden flinched with a loud groan, pulling away from the kiss. "Fin... Can I..." His chest heaved and he buried his face in Finland's shoulder. God, the smaller man was so _tight_...

The Finnish man seemed to understand used his pre-cum soaked hand to pull down the taller man's boxers. He got them just far enough down that the Swede's cock was now exposed to the air.

Sweden hissed at the warm air hitting his erection, but pushed it aside and instead shifted slightly, sliding his fingers out of Finland. He looked Finland in the eye. "Y' ready?"

"Y-yes~" He took a moment to stare down. The other's member was soaked in pre-cum and was.... "Big," the Finnish man said aloud.

Sweden flushed. "Ah..." Shifting Finland, he moved until he was pressed against the other's entrance, before slowly pushing in, careful not hurt his smaller lover.

It took time to get used to the hard member go inside the smaller man's body. Pleasure mixed with pain filled his body as the member filled his hole.

Sweden nuzzled Finland's neck, restraining himself from slamming into the welcoming form right away. "Y' alright?" He murmured, placing soft kisses right on the Finn's pulse point.

"I'm fine. I-it's just...." The member inside Finland had just hit his soft spot again. A cry came up his throat. "Ah~ it just hurts a bit, but that is normal."

Shifting slightly, Sweden placed his forehead against Finland's and gave him a soft kiss. "Y' ready?"

Finland nodded .

Sweden gently pushed his wife down to lay on the grass, nudging him to wrap his legs around the taller man's waist. When Finland complied, he began his first shallow, hesitant thrusts.

Finland mewled and moaned at each thrust. The pain left bit by bit at every second passed and by every thrust that hit his pleasure spot.

Sweden grunted, slowly speeding up his thrusts, but ensuring he wasn't hurting his delicate lover. God, Finland was so tight, though...

Finland cried out as the new pace set in. His own hips now met up with each thrust.

The taller man adjusted his angle slightly, hoping to nail the spot within Finland perfectly. He wanted the Finn to enjoy this just as much, if not more, than he did.

The Finn cried out again as the pleasure spot was hit straight on. "S-Sweden~" he moaned.

Sweden groaned, softly, at Finland moaning his name. He couldn't believe he'd been so lucky as to get the smaller man's love. With all the thing he'd done, he certainly didn't deserve it, but he thanked every deity he could think of that he'd gotten it. "Fin..."

Finland felt himself tighten around Sweden's member. His own member felt like it would release pretty soon. His eyes closed as his back arched once more.

Sweden leaned down and caught Finland's mouth, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic with each passing second, obviously close to his own end.

Finland placed his arms around his lover's neck before the last few thrust put him over the edge. His head was thrown back as cum shot out. The cum stuck to both his and Sweden's stomachs . Finland road out his pleasure waves as Sweden thrust a few more times, before giving into the pleasure himself, letting out a loud groan into the smaller man's mouth as he emptied himself inside of him.

Finland was turned to his side as his partner laid down beside him. Finally, Finland opened his eyes to a man with hair sweat-slicked onto his face . Finland smiled before kissing the taller man's cheek.

Sweden smiled, softly, barely noticeable, before leaning down and nuzzling Finland's neck. "I l've ya, Fin."

"I love you too, Su-san." Finland placed one hand in the other's hair while the other hand trailed up and down the tall man's back.

Sweden hesitated. Would Finland be alright with...? He had to know. "Fin?"

"What, Su-san?" Finland asked half-dazed.

"...Would ya be m' wife, fer real?" He asked, softly. "Wife, partn'r, spouse, whatev'r y'd like to be call'd, they just made it leg'l... Please, Fin?"

The Finnish man stared at him for a second and smiled before replying. "Of course, Su-san. Though..." He paused. " I guess would be the wife anyways. The title has been stuck on me since you first said it. I don't even mind the name anymore, either. .. It would be nice to be married to you."

Sweden smiled, possibly the largest one he ever had, and leaned down to kiss his bride-to-be.

* * *

Author's Notes, side PUFFI: AHAHA. My first Hetalia fic, my first porn fic, and my first heavy yaoi fic! And it's FLUFF. Pure, utter fluff. I love this pairing. Haaaaaaaaaah. It's midnight. I love this fiiiic. I will probably hate it in the morning, BUT I AM SPAMMING EVERYTHING before that happens. So alas! Here you people go!

Author's Notes, side Kyki/Juli: Ah let me see... this would be my first heavy yaoi fic. And right now, my brain dead and on the edge of falling asleep, so I might just die on my bed before long. I'm happy to give you this fic since it's my first fluffly Hetalia fic. ^-^ Enjoy!


End file.
